The gaje friendship
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Berkisahkan tiga makhluk gaje yang anda ketahui, bagaimana mereka menjalani hari hari gaje mereka? Don't like don't read! R&R!


Akhirnya! Ayem bek tu blic pandom egen!! (lho kok bahasa inggrisnya aneh)

Lama tak bernaung.. saya jadi terharu melihat sekian banyak fic... (Author nangis gaje)

Weeit kita pasang dulu diskleimer (Author dihajar) maksud saya diclaimernya.. uhuy~

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Bleach Tite Kubo

Genre : Friendship, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Jayussy-ism, Gaje, Bahasa-tidak-diketahui, lebay, dll

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Di suatu masa...

Ada seorang lelaki berambut jeruk, cewek bermata anggur dan lelaki beralis grafitti (?)

Mereka telah berteman baik sejak si cewek **lompat dari jalan ke jendela**...

Dan sejak **si jeruk haired** sering memaki lelaki grafitti...

Dan sejak **si lelaki grafitti **menunjukkan bakat seniny... (PLAK)

"Shiro jangan banyak bacot lu! Cepetan mulai! Semut semut di jalan pada jantungan tuh!" kata mata anggur abis nampar author

"Jiailaah, emang elu emaknye? Suka suka gue dong! Biar jelas kan pake **introducsyen**" balas author pake bahasa inggris lancar sesaat

"Udah cepetan mule!!! Gue timpukin Sule lu!" mata anggur mulai marah~

"Menurut buku tatang sutarma..." Dan Author pun menendang jauh jauh si Sule yang nyasar

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Pagi Renji, Ichigo!" panggil si cewek bermata anggur. Yup, anda benar. Namanya Kurnia Chikiku (Author digeplak) Eh.. maksud saya Rukia Kuchiki

"Pagee ruukiiieeee..." jawab jeruk haired sambil mata setengah molor

"Pagi Rukia" jawab si lelaki grafitti sambil menenteng plastik berisi **pilox**

"Iye, eh elu napa bawa bawa begituan?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk plastik si grafitti

"Iye nih, gue disuruh bawa beginian, kan **tuntutan naskah**(?)" kata lelaki grafitti yang bernama Renji sambil menunjukkan naskah kepada Rukia

"Betul juga, ayo berangkat yuuk~" ajak Rukia dan mereka berdua berjalan duluan ke sekolah

Di perjalanan...

"Eh perasaan ada yang kurang deh Ren..." kata Rukia

"Apaan?" tanya Renji

Mereka saling berpandangan dan celingukan cengo ke segala arah

"ICHIGO!!!!"

Yak, selama tiga belas menit dua puluh detik mereka berjalan, mereka **tidak sadar** salah seorang teman mereka yang matanya tengah tertutup sempurna tertinggal di belakang

"Hrrr.... stroberinya mantep... jeruknya maknyoss.... brrr" igo si jeruk haired a.k.a Ichigo

"Bujet dah ni makhluk, udah tidur di jalan, masih **_ngigo ala mas bondan_** pula!" omel Renji sambil menggendong Ichigo

"Yang penting cepetan gendong, udah mo telat nih!" kata Rukia dan mereka berdua berlari (kan si Ichigo masih molor, huehe)

Entah darimana terdengar suara Mbah Surip menyanyikan lagu **Tak Gendong**

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu ruang kelas...

"Jadi kalo biji jeruk dipadukan dengan biji duren, maka akan terbentuk sebuah buah(?) yang disebut _**duruk**_"

Ternyata di kelas sedang ada pelajaran si bio sama si logi yang diajari oleh mas Toushirou yang **keren**(?) tapi **kuntet** (Author dibantai)

"Eh.. atau bagusan _**jeren**_? Atau **_ruken_**? **_dujer_**?"

Seluruh anak di kelas tersebut sweatdrop

Sementara mas Toushirou mengajar pelajaran biologi khas sesatnya, tiga makhluk yang bernafas sedang menyusun rencana agar mereka ga dibankai gara gara telat dua puluh menit.

"Gimana nih, salah alesan bisa mampus kita bertiga" kata Renji cemas

"Pokoknya susun rencana aja dulu, biar ntar si **Toushiba** ngga ngebekuin kita" kata Rukia

"Hush, Toushirou, bukan Toushiba!"

"Kan leading innovation (?)"

Mereka **ribut** berdua me**ribut**kan masalah **ribet** yang harusnya ga sampe bikin **ribut** dan **ruwet** dan **ribut** jadi **ribet** (lha Author sendiri bahasanya ruwet)

Tapi mereka terdiam saat melihat Ichigo yang tengah berjalan di alam mimpinya, lalu Renji dan Rukia tersenyum licik...

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tiga menit lima belas detik kemudian, para kecoa sedang bersiap untuk pengangkutan jenazah sang jenderal **cockroach** yang mati terhormat karena terinjak kaki **kepala sekolah** (lha nyasar)

"Dan kalau biji lemon dan biji manggis disatukan, akan menjadi buah yang disebut _**lenggis**_"  
Ternyata masih membahas soal biji biji tak penting itu toh

Tiba tiba si Rukia mendobrak pintu dengan napsunya sampe gagang pintu dengan **sukses** mendarat di rambut putih sang guru

"Kaa...liiaaann....." Mahaguru Toushirou marah. Telinganya mengeluarkan asap yang ga jauh beda sama asap knalpot bajaj yang sering dinaiki Author dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah(?)

"PAK!!! Gawat! Si Ichigo pingsan di jalan tadi pak!" kata Rukia sambil tereak

"Lha? Kok bisa?" tanya mahaguru curiga

"Iya lha, bisa lha(?)" jawab Renji

"Liat aja pak, tuh si Ichigo ga sadar gitu kan?" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang tengah bermimpi ada di _ladang stroberi dan jeruk_

Mahaguru mendekati Ichigo. Dia mengamati wajah Ichigo yang sama sekali ngga keliatan pingsan. Kan kalau di sinetron pingsannya lemes ya, kayak pas si **Dude Herlino** ngangkat si **Velove**... (ketauan sering nonton)

Lha kalau Ichigo dengan wajah innocent tidur pules kayak abis dinyanyiin lullaby sama suara emasnya Mariah Carey

Dengan secara tiba tiba dan tidak sengaja tanpa direkayasa(?)...

"Aaaatttcchiiiim!"

Iyap, Ichigo bersin. Ingusnya secara sukses mengumumkan pendaratannya di wajah mahaguru. Mahaguru makin marah, asap yang keluar tak jauh beda sama asap **busway**(?)

Terang aja si Rukia sama Renji ketakutan, ntar mereka disuruh megang kuping ndiri sambil berdiri, ngangkat ember dua liter, plus disuruh ngebersiin toilet sekolah. _Oh no!_

"Kalian... udah telat masuk, ngerusakin pintu, ditambah bonus cairan hidung pula!!!" mahaguru marah tingkat stadium akhir

"Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami!" Rukia dan Renji nyembah nyembah gaje

"Ada apa ini? Hitsugaya, sekarang kan giliran saya yang ngajar" tiba tiba muncul Mbah Aizen yang akan mengajari matematika di belakang dua orang **gaje** yang lagi nyembah **gaje**

Rukia dan Renji menatap Mbah Aizen dengan berkaca kaca serta berplastik plastik(?) bagaikan mbah Aizen adalah seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit keenam

"Grrrr..." mahaguru Toushirou pergi sambil marah marah.

"Eng.. nganu... Hitsugaya, gagang pintunya?"

Yak, dia ga sadar selama ini sang gagang yang ga sengaja nemplok di rambutnya itu ada di situ

"Cih!" Hitsugaya memalingkan wajah dan gagang pintunya dengan **mantap** kembali ke tempatnya

Mbah Aizen geleng geleng kepala, para student ber wow ria, Rukia Renji menatap penuh rasa terima kasih ke Mbah Aizen, Ichigo? MOLOR

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tu bi kontinut..... HUEHEHEHEHEHE..... Begaimana? Sudah lama ane tidak bikin penpik...

Banyak yang di **bold**, _italic_ dan underline nih saking semangatnya... (Author sweatdrop)

Jadi agak aneh ya? Gomen, ne... semua manusia punya kesalahan, iya ga? Wuhuhuhuy (Author ditimpuk pembaca)

Eng, btw maap sumaap buat yang ngepens sama mas Ichigo gara gara dia molor terus, abis saya bingung dia mau diapain.. mau **dipenggal, tusuk, tembak, lempar, atau ditebas** ya? (Author dibunuh Ichigo FC)

Yaudalah... daripada saya mati.. mending review!!!~

note: MAKIN BANYAK REVIEW = MAKIN CEPET SELESE, buruan kirim! (?)


End file.
